Connection by Moonlight
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Ivy Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived is abused by her uncle and cousin, while her aunt is her only help. A dream with a comfoting redhead setts things off. But Ivy has secrets she doesn't even know, can he help her with them? Not good summery i know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for entire story: I own nothing. If i did Harry would be a girl and be with either of the twins, Zabini, or Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>Fredrick Weasley wasn't exactly sure where he was. The thirteen year old knew he was not in his bed where he had been earlier though.<p>

It was nighttime, like it had been, but here the full moon was shining with stars littering the sky. Light blue and white flowers covered the expanse of land around him amongst moon bleached grass. A pond was in front of him and what appeared to be a tree with pink flowers. (It's a Sakura tree.)

A little black haired girl of around eleven was huddled under the tree bawling her eyes out, clutching at her sides.

He was wary to approach her, but did anyway. He hated seeing girls cry, it was just instinct to him.

Kneeling cautiously down next to her, he spoke quietly, "Are you ok?" He could tell she wasn't, no matter what she said.

Her head jerked up, "H-how *sniffle* ar-re you here-e?" She stammered out. She winced when her arms tightened around her frame involuntarily.

"I don't know." He answered, settling down beside her. "Where's 'here'?"

"M-my mind." She told him, her voice was raw.

He cringed slightly, sounded as if she'd been crying for a while…or screaming possibly… "Your mind? Well, how in bloody hell did I get in your head?" He wondered absently.

She winced again and coughed, raising a hand to wiping furiously at her face, removing tears. "I-I don't know."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "It hurts." Her eyes widened. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone!" She looked around herself fearfully, as if expecting to se someone appear and hurt her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, making her look at him. Who could hurt her? She was like his sister, cute as could be!

"U-Uncle V-Vernon…" She winced again. "I-I re-grew m-my hair over n-night! H-he called me a freak again and-" she couldn't finish when a round of sobs cut her off.

He stayed silent for a moment. Well, he gathered she was a witch, maybe a muggle born. And it didn't sound pleasant at all if what he guessed happened, happened at all. "Did he hurt you?"

She nodded.

His eyes narrowed in anger, but their really wasn't much he could do about it. "Come here, shh…" He pulled her to him and ran a hand through her black hair, letting her clutch at his slightly baggy night shirt.

He never noticed the lightening bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

When he woke up that morning, he told George about it and they decided he just had weird dreams.

-Surrey-

Ivy Potter sat carefully up from her bed. Her sides hurt and her throat was sore. The beating she'd gotten the night before from her uncle hadn't been as bad as it could have been. She knew he was far to afraid that some of 'her folk' would come looking for her.

She was just happy their were no broken bones this time, and no scars would be gotten from it. Only bruises. She glanced around the bedroom she'd received, Dudley's old one. It was quiet, and aside form Hedwig watching her intently, nothing was going on at all.

She looked out her window, who had he been? She hadn't gotten the redhead's name…but he'd been nice, and he'd let her cry. Her larger question was how he'd gotten into her mindscape? That was her only safe haven! A place she could retreat to from the beatings in pain. While she couldn't feel any of the pain while there, last night she'd just needed the outlet. The pain she'd said hurt wasn't physical at that moment. It was emotional.

She sighed, slowly getting up to prepare her relative's breakfast. She still had a week before she could escape to Hogwarts.

Another question popped into her mind and plagued her the rest of the morning: If he could get into her mind, did that mean her head was no longer safe?

* * *

><p><strong>This was just the prologue, an di'll try and upload once a week. Tell me what you think, and i might answer a few questions for you guys. Chapters will vary in length. R&amp;R!<strong>

**Harry: I'm...a girl...**

**Me: No shit sherlock, you act like one half the time in cannon with all th moping. Acts like my cousin Lara.**

**Harry: I'm just gonna go...i dunno track down another dark lord. Toodles!**

**Me: Did you just say toodles?**

**Harry:...yes... i meant you know what shut up**

**Luna: Harry come with me!**

**Harry: The hell you doing?**

**Luna: I have nargles and need an injection.**

**Harry: Just don't tell Ginny i'm doing this.**

**Luna: Ok.**

**Me: Hey not in here, go get a room! I don't wanna see any of that!**


	2. Of Red heads, train rides, and deals

Ivy was pretty happy when she learned that her Aunt would be the one delivering her to the train station. Her Aunt was the one who snuck her food and medicine to her. Her Aunt was the only one that cared.

Petunia smiled softly at her as she got out of the car, "Just remember where the barrier is, sweety. I need to go so I'm not late." SHe kissed her forehead, "Be careful, alright? No stupid stunts. I love you, and have fun and learn a lot."

Ivy nodded, "Sure thing Aunt Petunia. I promise." She knew she wasn't going to be able to write her Aunt, if Vernon or Dudley found out, both would likely get hurt for it.

Ivy rolled her trolley through the station with a sigh. At least she didn't have any bruising for the start of term, and Petunia figured it was likely that now that she was aware of her magic, her subconscious was likely directing it to heal her.

She took off through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and was fairly happy when she didn't crash into a brick wall. She didn't know about others, but wouldn't that hurt?

She was just trying to get her trunk put away when they showed up.

A few minutes ago, Fred and George Weasley (Or commonly known as either Gred and Forge) had been chatting with Lee Jordan, their best friend and so far the only person, mother included, who could tell them apart ninety percent of the time.

It was about the time they were about to bored the train when Fred happened to see her. It made him stop and stare at her. "Hey…George." He called, realizing Lee had gone ahead.

"Yes, brother mine?"

"That's her." He simply told his twin, gesturing to the struggling girl.

George studied her for a moment before shrugging. "I think she needs some help, so come on."

"Smart, we can see if she remembers." Fred replied, catching his brothers train of thought.

"Hello! I'm the funny twin George Weasley-"

"I'm the good looking one Fred Weasley-"

"You look like you-"

"Could use some help-"

"With your trunk?"

She huffed, setting it back down and nodding, having not looked at them. "That'd be nice, actually." She said, glaring at the offending object.

"Then we'll get it-"

"For you Miss?"

"Thank you, then." She offered, turning to calm her owl down. "Shh, Hedwig calm down girl. It's ok. When we get on the train I'll let you out, I know you hate your cage." She told the Snowy Owl. It seemed to placate her for the time being.

When the black haired eleven year old turned to say thanks again she blinked for a minute, going blank. That was him, the one that'd gotten into her head!

Which was he though? Fred or George?

"Um…t-thank you…I…gotta go!" She grabbed her familiars cage and took off, shooting into the train and settling into a compartment quickly.

It wasn't long after she'd set Hedwig free, and had the owl perched on her shoulder while she read (Reread actually) _Hogwarts a History_, that the compartment door slid open and a redhead looked in for a minute.

"Umm, it alright if I sit in here? Most of the compartments are full…" He trailed off, shifting his feet.

She stared at him for a minute, before nodding, "I don't mind. It's not as if I own the compartment." She said with a shrug.

Returning to her book she marked her place and placed it into a dragon hide bag that she kept a few owl treats in.

"So…er, what's your name?" He asked nervously after closing the compartment door and settling down comfortably.

"Oh…right. Ivy Potter." She rather hoped he wouldn't gawk at her. She glad Hagrid had talked her into getting her eyes fixed while in Diagon Alley last week. Other wise the glasses she'd been wearing wouldn't have let her actually see properly.

"I-Ivy Potter? As in the Girl-Who-Lived?" He paused. "Well…I'm pretty sure you've heard enough of 'Thank You' and 'I'm so sorry about your parents' so I'll just say it's nice to meet you."

She giggled, "Your right, I have. I really can't miss my parents." She said, sobering for a moment, "I didn't know them…anyway, what's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." He told her proudly.

"Oh, pleasure. I met your brothers earlier." '_One much earlier. Now if I could figure out which of them it was!_' She thought.

He shrugged, "Just watch out for their pranks."

She nodded, appreciating the warning. "Sure thing."

"So…what house you think your going to be in?" Ron asked, nibbling one of the chocolate frogs Ivy had bought off the trolley sometime later.

"Well, I read about them in _Hogwarts a History_, and I think I've narrowed it down to two houses. Ravenclaw or Slytherin." she explained. "I'm fairly perceptive, and my Aunt says I'm pretty smart, so that's why Ravenclaw, as for Slytherin…" She trailed off, looking thoughtful, "They seem a bit misunderstood. Not every Dark Wizard came from them. Look at Gellert Grindlewald. He was in Gryffindor just like Albus Dumbledore. They were friends for a while." She paused, "And I'm pretty good with snakes…" She held back a laugh at the image that popped up form Dudley's birthday. That python had been pretty happy about being free.

"Yea, but what about all the Death Eater's in training? What if they go after you?" He asked earnestly.

"That's just it, their in training. They aren't death eaters yet. Until they are I'm just going to ignore them and defend myself. What sort of Half-Blood would I be if I didn't read ahead and study the spells were going ot be learning. Not as if I have much else ot do…" She evaluated.

He cocked his head a moment before speaking, "I'll probably wind up in Gryffindor." He sighed, "And the bad thing is, if you wind up in Slytherin theirs a huge house rivalry…"

"Well, lets make a deal, then." She offered up, "Even if we get separated into opposing houses, we'll still be friends, no matter what?" She held her hand out to him, careful not to jostle her familiar.

He grinned, "Deal!" He said shaking her hand enthusiastically.

Hedwig gave a happy chirp. Good, her flower needed friends.

'_I heard that, Hedwig._' Ivy thought to her.

'_I meant you to.' _Was all the girls familiar replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Ivy's met the boy of her dreams...literaly. Looks like Fred's wantingot get to the bottom of this too. Let's hope Ivy and Ron can keep that deal, eh?<strong>

**Till next time, R&R!**


	3. Sorting Hat's Advice and a Message

**Thank you Reader AZ for telling me about Gellert, however this is fan fiction, I wanted him to come out of Gryffindor. But again, thanks, I didn't know that, must have missed it when I read the books, I was never very interested about Dumbledore's past.**

Ivy only gave a cursory glance around when they entered what the Professor had called 'The Great Hall'. Was it her, or were some witches and wizards just…uncreative…when it came to naming things, because the Great Hall was indeed a giant hall with four long tables.

The Professor- she recalled the woman's name was McGonagall- began reading off a list of students.

A girl named Hermione Granger was placed in Gryffindor. A boy that Ivy thought could use a bit of confidence, was placed in Gryffindor, his name was Neville Longbottom.

Ron wound up in Gryffindor, and she gave him a smile, whilst he offered up a huge grin to her and his new house.

As soon as Ron was placed, Ivy turned her attention to the Professors. She thought it best to have an idea about them before going into their classes.

On the far left was a greasy haired male with pale skin and a long nose. Those features drew her to conclude that he was Severus Snape, a man Petunia had told her might help her. Petunia had asked her to deliver a message to the Professor, but it'd have to wait for now.

Next to him was a man with a purple turban, and faded robes. Her scar ached dully for a moment, before she threw up her Occlemency shields. Petunia had warned her that, from Lily's journal, that it was important. She'd made sure she'd gotten a few books on it in Diagon Alley. As it turned she was a natural Occlemens. It was simple for her to protect her mind. That teacher gave her a weird vibe, and she decided to be wary of him. He didn't seem right, seemed out of place in the Great Hall.

Next to him was a woman that looked in her mid twenties. She seemed like a nice woman if the kind and sweet smile on her face was anything to go by. But Ivy would wait to give judgment until she had met the woman.

Another woman sat next to her, looking a bit older, in her thirties or early forties maybe. She had a dreamy look about her that Ivy recalled seeing on a high school student who'd been smoking pot. Maybe she was a drug addict?

In the center of the table sat an old man with a long beard and brightly- and strangely- colored robes. Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. While he had the appearance of kindness, he oozed power. Power corrupted, and that made her wary of him.

On his right was an empty seat, and that's where she suspected McGonagall sat.

"Potter, Ivy." The woman called.

Ivy blinked, before pushing through the crowd and ignoring the whispers that had spread through out the hall at her name.

Sitting down, she felt the stern looking woman place the hat on her head.

'_Ahh…such a bright mind. Potter? Yes I sorted both of your parents…_' A thoughtful, slightly deep voice said flitting into her head.

'_You are?_' She asked back. '_And how did you get in my head?_'

'_I'm the Sorting Hat my dear, and no Occlemency can stop me._' He paused, and the voice gasped. '_Heir to two houses…Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Indeed strange…Ahh now I see, your mother was Ravenclaw's heiress and your father Slytherin's. Well, I see you have traits for all of the houses. You have the bravery and courage for Gryffindor, seeing as how you face your Uncle…Loyalty to you Aunt, seems you've taken a few beatings for her…Your brilliant, but you do not thirst for knowledge…Your cunning, you think and plan, and then act upon it. My dear, you can have your pick, but I do suggest Slytherin._'

Ivy paused. '_That's fine…maybe you could help me though?_' She allowed him to see the memory of the redhead in her mindscape, '_I'm not sure what it was…_'

He chuckled, '_Do not worry, it is a very good thing. I cannot tell you what it is, but I will give you this, you can trust Fred Weasley. Do not fight the connection you feel to him._'

The moment the hat had been placed on her head, most everyone in the hall was on the edge of their seats wondering where the Girl-Who-Lived would be placed.

But two redheads were whispering after casting a silent privacy charm. "The hell? I had a dream about a girl I never met, who exists, and it was Ivy bloody Potter!" Fred whispered frantically.

"Mate, this is weird. What do you think it means?" His twin whispered back.

"I dunno George…but it worries me." Both of them turned back to look at the black haired girl. She'd had the hat on her head for a solid twenty five minutes now.

"We'll figure it out, Gred. I promise." George told him, removing the charm he'd cast. He didn't like seeing his twin like this. He was really worried about what was going on.

Suddenly, the hat opened its mouth-or is it flap?- and shouted out. "SLYTHERIN!"

Shocked whispers flooded the hall, but Ivy simply plucked the hat from her head and sat it on the stool, giving the Scottish woman next to her a nod, before going to sit at the table with a blonde first year.

"Daphne Greengrass." The blonde offered up, smiling slightly.

"Ivy Potter."

"Blaise Zabini." The mocha skinned male said as he seated himself next to them, kissing the back of both girls hands, making them blush pink.

Ivy nodded tot hem both before looking across the hall at Ron, catching his eye and waving, smiling at him.

He grinned back, nodding to her.

The Hall went silent when the Headmaster stood. "Good Evening everyone. For those of you who don't know, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. I am happy to welcome everyone to, or back, to Hogwarts for another year. Now, before we eat, I have a few announcements to make." He told them, his voice loud, but not overly so. "The Forbidden Forest is, of course, Forbidden. All band items are on our caretaker, Filtch's door. And lastly, to those who do not wish for a painful death, the Third Corridor is off limits." With that, he clapped, and food appeared on the tables.

"Well…that's odd…" She shrugged, turning to her meal, while finishing her observations of the Professors.

Next to where McGonagall sat, to her right actually, was a woman with a rather…frazzled look about her. She had green robes that seemed to camouflage any dirt, but Ivy could see that she missed a spot on her cheek. She figured the teacher gardened a lot.

Next to her was a rather short fellow whom didn't have much hair on his head. His voice was a bit squeaky, but it fit him, so she wasn't about to laugh.

After catching the eye of Hagrid and nodding to him, she looked at the last person sitting at the Head Table. She was in the white robes and was a bit old. Maybe in her late fifties, early sixties. She had an air about her that just screamed ready-for-anything.

Ivy realized she had everyone down. Snape was the potions professor, if her mother's journal was anything to go by. McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher and had taught her mother and father. She figured the woman with the green robes must be the Herbology professor. That left four positions.

Hagrid was the Grounds and Games Keeper, so that narrowed it down to three. Ivy sorted out that the woman at the far right end was probably the school's Healer (Something to keep in mind. It would help if she knew better how to direct her magic in healing herself without need of a wand, and she liked taking care of people…) So that got it down to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Charms was taught by Filius Flitwick when her mother was here and he'd been short and balding, so he must be the man next to the Herbology professor. That left the turban wearing man as the professor of DADA.

Ivy wasn't to sure about that. He seemed afraid of his own shadow.

Severus Snape had been surprised the first time he saw the Potter girl. He'd expected to be reminded of James Potter right away, but instead he noted the only thing they had in similarity as far as appearances went was her black hair. She had Lily's bright blue-green eyes. (A/N I'll set up a link on my profile if you want the exact look of the eyes. They look pretty cool.)

It unnerved him. He expected to feel immediate hate for the eleven-year-old. Instead he was wondering over her. Part of him hoped she'd be arrogant, like her father and he could hate her. But the other part, slightly louder, hoped that she'd be more like Lily.

So when he entered the Slytherin Common room to introduce himself to the first years, imagine his surprise when he find's the girl scolding Draco Malfoy so thoroughly that he was actually looking at the ground with a sheepish blush.

"-it's rude and immature you idiot! You are no better than her, and if I find you called her that again, so help me…" She left it hanging with her glare, eyes glittering dangerously. "She maybe a muggleborn, but I'll have you know that my Mum was muggleborn, and she could have taken over Saint Mungos! Don't you use that word again, we clear Draco?" She asked.

"…Yes…" He muttered.

"Good! I won't make you apologize to Granger but don't do it again!" She turned on her heel and stormed away, sitting down with a huff next to Daphne, of whom was shaking her head slightly.

"Miss Potter, Mister Malfoy. Care to explain what's going on?" Snape asked, face a mask of indifference. He, due to his surprise at seeing the girl, had decided to with hold his judgment for now.

Ivy looked up, "Yes, Professor. Draco was bragging about calling the Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger, a mudblood. My Aunt told me it's a horrid word. I told him off for it since the prefects had gone upstairs and weren't in the room." She said politely.

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Is this true, Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes." Came the blondes reply.

Snape almost gawked. Whatever Potter had said his Godson had him subdued and…apologetic. "Well, Miss Potter seems to have handled the situation rather well. Do not allow it to happen again, Mr. Malfoy, or it will be detention."

With that he turned to the rest of the assembled first years and spoke, "My name is Severus Snape, I am Head of Slytherin House and I'm the Potions Professor. We only have a few simple rules for this house. Your to keep any quarrels in the house, do not let it show to the other houses. We need to appear as a united front. Try your best in your studies and ask when help is needed. The older years or your peers will help, and I might as well if present. Do what you want, but don't get caught, even by me. If I catch you, you'll be punished accordingly. My door is always open to any of my Snakes. And your welcome to come and talk should you need it." He looked around the room, before finishing, "Curfew for all houses is at ten. Breakfast is held every morning at six to eight. Classes normally start at Eight fifteen."

He turned to leave before pausing. "And one last word of advice. Just because there is house rivalry, that doesn't mean you cannot be friends with a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff." He swept trough the portrait hole.

It was a second later that it opened behind him to reveal Ivy. "Professor Snape?" she called tentatively.

He turned his head, "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"My Aunt, she asked me to give you this. She asked me not to open it, but I already know what it's probably about. If you have any questions, just ask." She explained quietly, pressing the envelope into his palm before hurrying back into the Common room to find her Dorm room.

Blinking, Severus tucked the note into his robes and headed for his chambers.

Ivy sighed in relief when she learned that every Slytherin got their own room, but shared a bathroom with another. Ivy had a door on the right side of her room that led to a bathroom, that held a door on the other side that led to Daphne's room.

She sat on the bed in her night clothes, which consisted of her knickers and an overly large t-shirt Petunia had gotten her that said 'Try Me On For Size' in red against the black material. It was the only clothing she willingly had that was overly large. She couldn't stand the others- her cousin's hand-me-downs.

But their wasn't anything she could do about that.

With another sigh, she opted to look out the left wall. The entire wall was glass that was charmed to be unbreakable and didn't need cleaning. She could see the Mercity lights, and her last thought before she fell asleep was that it was really pretty.

Fred sighed as he watched his Head of House, Professor McGonagall give her welcome speech and the rule to stick together and that curfew was at ten and breakfast at six to eight. He could careless, what he wanted to know was more about Potter.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on, so imagine his confusion when a white owl pecked at the window next to his bed at around eleven pm.

As soon as he'd untied the note, the owl had nipped his fingers and left, not waiting for a reply.

He unfurled it and began to read it:

'_Fred Weasley-_

_If you remember that night about a week ago, then your probably just as confused as me. You probably don't like the fact I'm in Slytherin either, but at the moment it doesn't matter._

_During the time I was sorted the Sorting Hat saw that memory his advice was this: It's a good thing, to not fight that connection, and that I could trust you. Unfortunately he couldn't tell me what it was._

_However I'm not a naturally trusting person…due to unwanted circumstances… If you wish to try and earn that trust, I do not mind. If your brother, Ron's, around tell him hi for me._

_-Ivy Potter'_

"_What's that Gred?" George asked, coming up behind him._

"_Read it yourself, it showed up about five minutes ago." Fred answered with a shrug._

_His twin read it quickly over his shoulder, "Well, at least one thing is certain: If the Sorting Hat is saying not to worry about it, it can't be a bad thing. That old piece of clothe is pretty smart."_

"_I know, but I'm more…curious about how it happened and why, then anything else." Fred stated with a shrug, looking out the window._

"_I think I'm going to look in the restricted section and see if I find anything." George said thoughtfully, picking up the Marauder's Map._

"_Just be careful, Forge." His twin left. Interesting…_


	4. Insufferable Moron

When Ivy woke up that morning, it was, judging by her watch, about 5:30. She she'd grabbed her things and headed for one of the two showers in the bathroom.

Toweling her hair dry, it took her a minute to realize their was a message on her bed.

'_Ivy- I have read Petunia's letter. I need to speak with you after dinner in my office at 8:30. - S. Snape.'_

She shrugged as she put on the schools uniform. She would meet him.

With a sigh, she went down the hallway and into the common room, walking out, ignoring everyone else.

Truth be told, at this moment she didn't care anything about her house. So far had shown most of them to be idiots, and only Blaise and Daphne had shown an indication they weren't stuck up. Ivy figured it was going to be a rough seven years for her.

-Gryffindor Tower-

George trudged out of the common room, his twin and younger brother behind him.

"One of the few things I hate." Ron grumbled. "Waking up early."

"Relax, Ron-" Fred.

"You get used-" George.

"To It soon-" Gred.

"Enough." Forge.

Ron paused before shrugging. Couldn't they try not to confuse him? He sighed and left the common room to go to breakfast.

-Random Hall: One and half hours later-

Ivy grumbled under her breathe as she leant against a wall. Why the hell did she have to get lost? She was so going to be late for Charms!

Sighing she stood back up straight and began to walk again, before running into some one as she turned the corner.

The books she was carrying were thrown into the air and she threw her hands up to block them from her head, but didn't feel anything.

Peeking up, she saw them hovering above her head, before they were lowered to the ground in a neat little stack.

"Thanks-" She cut off, noting red hair.

"George Weasley." He offered, picking up his own books and grunting. "Lost?"

"Yep. Why did they have to have such a freaking huge castle for school?" She groaned.

He chuckled, "Well, looks like were both late now." He leaned against the wall. "You ok? I didn't mean to run into you."

She waved him off, "It's fine George, I should've been watching where I was going. I don't break that easily." She shrugged, grabbing her books and standing up, offering her hand.

When both were standing she looked up at him, "Um, could you, ah, help me find Charms?" She asked, "I don't want you to be to late, and I'm sure I could find my way if you could just tell-"

George had thrown his free arm over her shoulders and began to guide her the opposite direction he'd been coming from. "Don't worry, Professor McGonagall will understand when I tell her why." He told her, "So…you've got my brother pretty confused." He stated casually.

She looked up at him, hesitating before speaking. "…He isn't the only one. It's so confusing, I don't understand any of it."

"Relax, I figured that from your note to him last night. I'm not about to let you or my brother try and figure this out on your own though. I plan to help you both through it, even if I really don't know you." He said with a wink. "We'll here's Charms, good luck, little flower." He turned to leave.

Ivy blushed at the nickname. "Don't call me that!" She shouted, before turning and quietly entering the class room, giving the Professor an apology and explanation.

George merely laugh loudly, before hurrying to Transfiguration, sighing and hoping he wouldn't get detention since he had been helping a Slytherin. Or his brother was gonna kill him.

At Lunch, Ivy sat next to Daphne talking quietly. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. As if, I'm sorry but he shouldn't be teaching if that encounter with Vampires screwed him up that bad." The Greengrass said.

Ivy shrugged. "I do wonder why Professor Flitwick doesn't teach it though, I did hear he was a Master Duelist. But I think charms will come in handy, never know when you need to charm a book to go flying at someone's head."

Daphne giggled. "Maybe I should use that on Astoria, my little sister."

The black haired Slytherin rolled her eyes, "You sound like she's the Devil's Spawn, Daphne."

Said girl shuddered, "Might as well be." She muttered.

Blaise settled opposite of them, "So, what did you two think of our classes so far?"

They shared a look, "Charms is interesting, but DADA? A bit lacking really." Ivy said with another shrug.

The dark skinned eleven year old nodded. "I know what you mean. It's hard to understand Professor Quirrell when he talks because of that stutter of his."

Ivy just sighed, "I think I'll just read the book and practice in my room." She added "I better go, or I'll going to be late for Potions."

With a grunt, Blaise got up, "I have Transfiguration, so I'll see you in the Common Rooms."

"And I have the same, so we'll see you later, Ivy." Daphne said with a nod, following Blaise.

Walking down the hall the Girl-Who-Lived gave an irritated sigh when she heard Draco Malfoy's voice insulting someone.

Clearing her throat as she rounded the corner, she placed her free hand on her hip. "Malfoy."

Said blonde looked over from where he was insulting a red head- Ron- and the Granger girl from before.

"I believe I told you not to use that word right?" She said with a glare. "I was under the impression you Malfoy's knew when to back down."

He glared right back at her. "This is none of your business, Potter. Just move along."

She rolled her eyes. "I think it is my business when your insulting one of my friends, and a girl who honestly is better, at the two subjects we've had today, than you. So I think, instead of insulting the poor girl, try asking for help you insufferable moron." SHe brushed past him and nodded to Ron, "May I walk with you two? Lord knows I'd rather not share my breathing space with a jerk."

He nodded, "Hermione, this is Ivy Potter. Ivy, this is Hermione Granger." He introduced as they began to walk down into the dungeons.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Ivy smiled at her, "I'm sorry about Malfoy, not all of us Slytherin's are like that."

The bushy haired brunette nodded, "It's alright, I'll get used to it."

Ivy paused, "Hermione, do you know what 'Mudblood' means?"

The girl shook her head.

"It means your blood is dirty, he's insulting you and all of your ancestors. Basically calling your bloodline mud on the bottom of his shoe. So to speak." She explained.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened. "That- that- Ugh!" She glared at the air in front of her.

Ron chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll ask Fred and George to prank him senseless, and trust me, they will." He eyed Ivy, "Did you know you've got Fred-"

"I know, Ron. Fred, George and I are trying to figure it out, ok? It's rather confusing, so can we not talk about it right now?" She asked pleadingly.

He nodded slowly, "Alright." Both pretended not to see Hermione's confused expression as the three entered the Potions classroom.

When Snape gave his speech, Ivy thought for a moment or two he was going to start in on her, but instead he started in on a Gryffindor named Dean Thomas, and then had Draco give the correct answers.

Favoritism much?

Ivy eyed the boy- a Griffin named Neville Longbottom- with trepidation. He seemed way to nervous.

She absently wondered what she'd gotten herself into as she went to get the potion ingrediats for a simple boil remedy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what's going ot happen to Ivy with her Potions Partner being Neville? Will Draco eventually learn to hold his tongue, before Ivy kicks his arse?...that's doubtful...<em>**

**_R&R!_**


	5. Revelations and Outbursts

**Sorry it's late. ugh i had writers block! And yes i know it's a lot for only the fourht chapter, but it'll be fast until maybe third or fourth year, wher i start getting into it.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Potions was an easy task. It was like cooking, measurements and just a little too much of this could make it wrong- but it could be corrected through a bit of working- it just had weirder ingredients.<p>

Her problem? She was partnered with a nervous Gryffindor. It sent off warning bells immediately, but their was nothing to be done about it now, she'd have to deal with it…and hope to high heavens he didn't throw in something that blew them up.

"Wait!" She stopped his hand over the potion to cure boils. "Neville, if you add that before you stir twice counter-clockwise, you'll turn it into a boil _creating_ potion." She explained, pulling the pieces of green - rosemary strangely enough- from his hand and replacing them on the table. "Just stir it like I said- counter clockwise Neville, other direction. There ya go." She felt a bit of sweat roll down her neck. This boy…she was doomed if she left him alone at all, and she was stuck with him all year…

Unfortunately, she turned around to finish dicing up another plant, and the Gryffindor added the puss of a flobber worm about a minute earlier then directed. Yea, she found out that flobber worm puss doesn't react well to fairy dust when added together to early.

Said potion turned an angry red, before spewing at them. She shoved Neville back, earning an arm covered in red liquid that _burned through her clothes!_ Not cool! And it hurt when it reached her arm, really, really bad.

She cringed, biting her lip rather harshly, fighting back a cry of pain as the liquid started to eat at her muscle. '_Why for fucks sake do they have us making something on our first day that reacts so violently on such a small mistake?_'

Snape surged forwards, banishing the cauldron of potion and looking at her arm. "Class dismissed, leave everything as it is and get out. Longbottom, go to the Headmaster, now!" He helped her stand, working to remove the potion from her arm- and succeeding- before helping her up the stairs and heading towards the infirmary.

~In Transfiguration, 3rd year class- Gryffindor and Slytherin~

Fred frowned, rubbing at his left arm. Why was it tingling and pinching? He'd have known if he was hit with a curse, hex or charm, but he wasn't. That's when the image of Ivy Potter hit him in the face.

He blinked, she was cradling her arm to her chest and being rushed to the infirmary. How the _**hell**_ did he know that? His frowned deepened, and he stared at his arm, before raising his hand. "Professor, I don't feel so good." He didn't, but he wasn't sick.

"Mr. Weasley…just go." McGonagall sighed out, she didn't feel like fighting with him, and from the unusual expression on his face, he might _actually_ be sick for once.

Fred left quickly, resigning himself to sitting in the boys loo. Maybe he should go to someone? But if he did then who?

Parents were way out of the question, they laugh at him saying it's another prank. His head of house? Hell no, she'd dismiss him as trying to pull her leg. Flitwick? No. The Herbology Professor who's name escapes his mind as of the moment? No. (A/N really, what is her name?) Professor Sinistra? No. Professor Snape? _**Hell to the bloody hell no.**_ That left two people. Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore. Pomfrey would think him sick or something- though maybe he was. Dumbledore it was, he decided.

…But first to the infirmary for a motion sickness cure. That pinching and stuff with his arm was making him sick.

He was quick to notice Madam Pomfrey tending to an injured Ivy at one of the beds, wrapping her arm up and tutting the entire time.

"Good thing Severus got it off! Would have eaten through the bone." She scolded.

"Sorry. But it would have gotten in Neville's face if I hadn't." The girl replied, sheepishly smiling, but wincing every now and then. At his approach though, she looked up. "Err…Fred?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" He questioned, clutching at his stomach slightly, sitting down.

"You have a different pattern to your steps then George." She explained, before brain caught up to mouth and she blushed red.

"Really?" He asked, head cocking to one side, before righting, deciding that was an unwise move at the moment.

"Y-yes. George's have more rhythm to it." She explained, nodding to Pomfrey as the woman deemed her free to go. "See you later, I gotta get to Transfiguration. Thank you Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape. I'll try and keep a better eye on Neville next time, maybe try and teach him a bit out of class." She gave a polite nod to them, before bouncing out of the room, prompting Snape to let out a snort at her hyperactivity.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, how can I help you?" The medic asked, hands on her hips.

"Just a minor case of nausea." He replied, giving the woman a sheepish grin. The woman's temper was just short of his mothers, but even that kept him form angering the woman.

"I see, well, I can have you fixed up in one drink." She said, bringing out a sickly green potion that made the boy wonder if it was toxic, before shrugging it off and downing it, feeling his nausea increase for a half a second before it vanished.

Slipping off the bed, he gave a mock salute, before jogging of towards the Headmaster's office (it was only a hall away) and told the gargoyle he wanted to speak to Dumbledore.

On his way up he met a red faced and just barely not crying Neville, but the boy seemed more interested in the floor then him, so he continued past. He knew that look, Neville was embarrassed and guilt ridden. Best leave him on his own to sort out.

He didn't know, Dumbledore always knew who it was anyway- weather the gargoyle told him or not Fred didn't know.

"Ah…George?" He tried. Even he couldn't tell the two apart.

Fred sighed, "Fred."

"Sorry, child." The old man apologized, offering up what ever candy trip he was on, Fred declined, before speaking again. "What is it you need, Mr. Weasley."

"I…am not sure if Ivy Potter should be here for this…it does concern her." Fred wanted to squirm under the old mans gaze. Really did his eyes _have_ to twinkle or whatever it was they did?

"Why don't you explain what you mean first, Mr. Weasley." Albus Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair, eyebrow raised.

"Well…it started about two weeks ago, actually. Everything was normal until I went to bed. Then I had a weird dream. It was night, and I was in a field of different flowers, a pond and it was a full moon. Their was this tree next to the pond with a lot of -pink I think- flowers on it, and under it was a girl." He paused ot take a breathe, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"That is a strange setting, but all of us have those sort of dreams at your age, Mr. Weasley." The old man said.

"Wha- no!" Fred blushed, who knew the old man was a pervert? "Nothing like that, sir! No she was crying, and when I asked her what was wrong she said it hurt. And I just sat next to her and comforted her until I woke up." He said hurriedly, "Then, at the Train Station, I saw her again. It was Ivy Potter, and she freaked when she saw me and George. But then she sent me a letter after the Sorting Feast saying the hat told her to go with the flow and trust whatever connection we had, it wouldn't say anything other than she could trust me."

"Then earlier after lunch, I was fine until my arm started to tingle and pinch. It was like I couldn't reach an itch. But I had an image of Ivy flash in my head- of her being taken to the infirmary by Snape for a hurt arm. Her left, the same one as mine. And then when I went in because it was making me nauseas she was hurt, and Madam Pomfrey was bandaging her arm saying how she was lucky Snape removed some sort of Potion before it got to her bone." He slumped back, utterly confused.

Dumbledore leaned forward, lacing his hands together and settled so his mouth was hidden by them. "Fred, was the first night and actual full moon?" He questioned, loosing all sense of formality.

"Now that I think about it…yea, it was. I remember because George and I were teasing Ginny that a werewolf was going to get her in her sleep." He answered, eyeing the Headmaster with a 'Why-Does-This-Matter' expression.

Albus took a spare piece of parchment and wrote on it, before turning to Fawkes. "Fawkes, take this to Minerva, that's the class Miss Potter has at the moment." He said. The Bird of Fire trilled, taking the rolled up parchment in his beak and vanishing in a swirl of flames.

"…Sir?"

"I wish you'd brought this to my attention much sooner. This is actually very serious. But I must implore you to wait until Miss Potter is present, it would be easier to handle this all at once." The blue eyed man said tiredly, leaning back once more.

Fred decided to just fidget in his seat while they waited, and it wasn't long before Dumbledore gave the permission for her to enter, and she was opening the door.

"Headmaster." She offered, shifting on her feet. Geez, what did she do? This wasn't about the incident in Potion's was it? That wasn't really her fault…

"Miss Potter, why don't you join us?" He replied politely, gesturing to the unused chair next to the red head.

"Alright." She said slowly, complying with him, shifting slightly so she could comfortably lean back in her chair. She looked from Fred to Dumbledore before speaking, "This is about what happened half a month ago…isn't it?"

Albus nodded. "Very perceptive, Miss Potter. Correct, it is."

She snorted. "I've interacted with Fred maybe three to four times, it's not like either of us could be in trouble in school for the same thing. It's not being perceptive, it's knowing the only common thing we have at the moment." She let her green eyes flicker to the crimson bird that had taken to perching on the back of her seat. "So, if you've got an explanation spill it. I have a meeting with my Head of House tonight I'd rather not miss." She would normally be polite, but she wanted to know why this stranger was able to get into her only safe haven.

"Direct, much like your grandfather was, he was a good man." Dumbledore returned to topic. "Have either of you felt…different when the Full Moon is out?"

She tilted her head, "I…yes, I have. Frequently." He dumped her on the Dursley's door step, if that was so, he had no business with her life at home anymore. She couldn't trust him to do anything about it, especially when her aunt told her Severus Snape could help.

He narrowed his eyes only slightly at the hesitation, before turning to the Weasley in the room. "And you, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded, fidgeting with his robes again. "Yes. Stronger, sometimes I can't sleep, I feel to full of energy."

Dumbledore sighed, "I guess I'll have to use a bit of history." He leaned forward again, shuffling papers as he spoke. "In the olden days, when magic was still very wild and untamed, their were Wars just like their used to be. We- the few who have studied these Wars- call them the Sun and Moon Wars. The Moon is actually a symbol of strong magic, and their was a clan that called themselves Moon Mages." He began, "They were normally witches- and the occasional wizard- who could call on the Moons magic at will, but the problem was that in order to perform it, they could not be doing anything else, it called on focus. But it was the very Moon that lent them it's power, so it created people who were either a few years older or the same age as that Mage. They were the Mages other half."

"They were called Warriors. They would protect the Mages whilst they called on the Moons magic, often they were lovers, but their was always the possibility of siblings or every now and again parent and child." He flitted his eyes over the two before speaking again. "But the opposing Sun Clan wanted to wipe out the Moon Clan because of an old grudge no one could remember, and it was the same way, only with the Sun instead of the Moon. However, a girl was born of both clans from two lovers that had been secretly meeting. Her other half was split in two- one from the Sun Clan the other form the Moon Clan."

"Wouldn't that mean she was caught in between?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it did. She couldn't fight either clan, and became shunned. But both of her other halves had been fighting each other when she stumbled upon their fight after what we think was a bear or lion attack. Upon seeing her at the same time, they realized what had happened and set aside their differences to save her. She had been unable to use the powers of either celestial beings because her other halves were fighting each other, but when the three came together- and yes, the three were lovers- she could call on both. She was taught the ways of both clans from both men, and learned that neither was really that different from the other, and in the end through much more violence brought the clans together."

"We traced the lines down through families, but lost it about a century before the founders. Ivy, do you have any unusual markings aside form your scar? Say a scorpion or a perhaps a small bird?" The Headmaster asked, looking at her curiously.

"W-well…" She lifted her hair off her neck, revealing what looked like a small scorpion at the base, before showing her right hand, palm up. Resting on her inner wrist was an very small bird. Both were a dull pink red, almost like scars.

"Ah, that explains things much easier. The Scorpion was the symbol of the Moon Clan, whilst the bird is a Phoenix the symbol of the Sun Clan. And you, Fred?" He revealed a scorpion on left shoulder- a place he'd always kept hidden. "And what of your brother, does he bare a marking?"

Fred nodded shakily. "Right shoulder, it's a phoenix."

"Whoa, back up. Are you telling me you think-"

"Yes, I'm telling you I think you're the reincarnations of those three, it would not surprise me if George started feeling the same connection you do, Fred, and very soon." Albus sighed. "This does mean the three of you can't be separated for long periods of time, meaning you, Miss Potter, shouldn't be returning to Private Drive."

That's when she snapped. "Oh, NOW you want me to leave? NOW? Why not keep me from there before now? You dumped me on their doorstep!"

"Miss Potter, it's where you are safest. Blood Wards that your mother placed will keep you safe from any Death Eaters or magic kind that wish you harm." He explained, frowning at her outburst.

"MAGIC KIND? That's all you stopped to think about?" SHe whipped around, raising her shirt up and exposing her back, "What about the _non-_magic kind, Albus Dumbledore? You didn't stop and think about them did you? Vernon HATES me. I can't tell you how many times I've passed out in the bushes trying to weed the thing because I get to hot, then get beat for passing out. I can tell you it took one beating for me to learn to never get better grades then Dudley, EVER. Do you know where my bedroom was until I got my letter? A goddamned cupboard. And don't you dare spout off some shit about it being for my own good!" She spun around again, eyes a violent glowing green, and several of the objects in the room where rattling. "And now you tell me that you don't want me to go back, that I'm somehow supposed to be all buddy-buddy with two people I don't know, two people that will probably wind up hating me later for fucking up their lives? It's a little late, but whatever go ahead, you've already screwed me up."

She slammed herself back in her chair, ignoring the sound of glass that was a window behind them shattering, and looking at the old man expectantly. "Waiting, and I'm certainly not getting any younger here."

Dumbledore leaned back, eyes closing. He should have listened to Minerva all those years ago. "Forgive me… I didn't know…I really didn't."

She shrugged. "Just make sure Vernon can't hurt Aunt Petunia, and that Dudley gets some help and I won't give a damn. I'm not some little girl who thinks this is normal. I've had Aunt Petunia to explain things to me since I could understand English, but on the topic, talk to my Head of House. I'm pretty sure the letter form my Aunt I gave him is about some big escape plan. You can deal with it and I'll talk to him on a later date." She said tiredly. Great, emotional drowning here we come!

He nodded slowly, "I'll be removing you form your dormitories in to a three bedroom, three bathroom, personal dorm. It's kept ready incase we have students with personal cases such as this, and normally a married couple that has been arranged can only be up to three people in one. The rooms are separate, no worries. You will still be apart of your Houses, but this is so the connection will fully form, if it doesn't, it could be hazardous to health." He decided. "Fred, I'd like you to inform George of everything, and be ready to move out by tomorrow night. Ivy just be ready then. Speak of this to no one, I'll tell your family tomorrow."

Ivy stood up, "Sure." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Fred followed her, brain a scrambled mess as he tried to absorb all that had been said. So he and his brother had two choices. Fall in love with the Girl-Who-Lived, or see her as a sister.

Well, this proved George right. He did say he thought they were going to have an interesting year.


	6. Roomy Angst

_**Yo**__**: Some angst, kind of cute Ginny, slight bit of fluff if you squint really hard**_

She stood back against the wall as she watched the two swarmed by family. She'd often wondered what it would have been like to still have her parents…to have Moony and Padfoot. She'd tried sending letters to Moony- she just knew he was far too guilt ridden to answer. She remembered how he always was, so much like a loyal dog, both of them. Her green eyes looked out the window.

She wondered what would happen to Aunt Petunia. Perhaps the woman could start over far away from here- far away from herself. She was already screwing two people's lives up, she didn't want to screw up Petunia's any further if it could be helped.

She looked down and raised a brow at the short red haired girl in front of her. "What?" She asked curtly.

"Your…gonna be around my brothers a lot, aren't you?" The ten year old asked, brown eyes looking up at her in curiosity.

"Seems like it."

The girl smiled widely, making Ivy's eyes grow wide ever so slightly. "Let's be friends then!"

Ivy stared at her. She didn't answer, merely looking up at the girls mother. "Your daughter needs to learn you can't be friends with such a simple thing as a smile." She said with a polite tone. "If you'll all excuse me, I'll take my leave. I need to unpack the things in my room. Good night to you." She turned on her heel and left, not caring the slightest as the girl- Ginny Weasley- looked sadly after her and how the men and woman of the family looked a mixture of shocked and confused.

"What's with her?" Charlie asked his younger brother.

"Hmph. Seems like an arrogant little bugger." Percy muttered.

Fred glared, "Knock it off." He said. "Look why are-"

"You guys even here? Charlie has work-"

"And so does Dad, and Ron and Percy have class like us-"

"Tomorrow. Besides, it's getting close to Ginny's bedtime."

Sharing further confused looks, the group said there goodbyes and separated.

She through a punch at the wall, wincing in annoyance as the skin over her knuckles tore open. "Stupid. Can't be fucking normal." She muttered darkly, watching the skin close over. She'd been to see Poppy- as the woman insisted- the medic-witch earlier that day. The woman had taught her a couple of spells and told her how to heal minor injuries on her own body by directing her magic in certain ways.

Normal people would have told that girl yes. Normal people wouldn't hide behind a mask of smiles. Normal people don't have a fucking connection to two strangers. Normal people…normal people could feel emotions properly.

She sighed and made her way back to the portrait of Artemis- the Greek Goddess of the Hunt(she was certain the goddess also represented virginity, but she was unsure)- and gave the password. "Apollo sucks." She said. The painting laughed, swinging open to admit her inside.

The rooms they had been given were large, each connecting to a circular common room in the center of the three. Each had their own bathroom.

She glanced behind her as the portrait swung open again, the twins entering with an arms over each others shoulders. Ivy squashed the jealousy she felt. She's always wished she had a brother or sister to relate to, that understood her with out the need to speak. But that was another thing that would never happen- for one, she didn't think she could ever completely open up to someone other than herself. As it stood, it was sometimes difficult to open up to herself in her own damn head, let alone another person out loud.

She tried not to snort as she reviewed her own thoughts. Didn't she sound like a little emo child, as Vernon would say when complaining about one killing themselves on the telly.

Fred's eyebrows knitted together, "That was a bit mean."

"I doubt you want her thinking she can be friends with everyone. I don't need someone as innocent as her anywhere near me." She answered, turning o scan through the books that had been placed on the shelf. '_I'd taint it too quickly._'

Neither gave her a reply, so she assumed they went to get a look at their rooms. Ivy froze when a single pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"Is it really so hard to be nice?" Fred asked in a low tone.

She didn't move, even as her face contorted into a mix of a sneer and dark humor. "I was nice to Daphne and Blaise. I was nice to Ron and Hermione. I was nice to you and George. I was nice- because it's just a mask." She wrenched away from him and faced him with a snarl. "Being nice is a waste of time unless you gain something, or it saves your ass. I don't need to be nice, I don't need people who think they know me crowding around and making my life more difficult than it is!"

She paused at her own room's door, looking over her shoulder at his unreadable expression. "And I sure as hell don't need _you_ or your brother." She slammed her door closed.

Fred closed his eyes after entering his and George's shared room. He may not know her, but what her heard last night, what he'd just heard…he wanted to cry. He may not be knowledgeable about the lives of children aside form his family, but he knew damn well one thing: No child should ever feel like she did. No on at all should. He was going to fix it if it was the last Merlin damned thing he did.


	7. Murder In the Dark & Plans in Seconds

**_Warnings_****_: descriptive scene of justified murder, plans for murder, slight bit of angst_**

_Her heart beat fast as she ran as far as her little legs would carry her._

"_Aw, now come back girly! I'm not gonna hurt you!" His voice was drunk, like Uncle Vernon's was sometimes when he beat her._

_Ivy knew better, she knew these streets better than the Bobbies did, so why did she come to a dead end? Maybe it was the panic inside her, the fear that was clouding her senses. But that fear and panic didn't cloud her eyes from seeing the pipe that laid near her bare feet._

_Her hands- a bit small at eight years old- hefted the pipe up. She was weak compared to a full grown adult, but all the manual labor made her as strong as a pre-teen. Her hands shook a bit as the man got closer, leering at her perversely. She wanted to cry, to scream and see Aunt Tuny, who would make sure she was ok, not this man. Not this man who so obviously wanted to do what only grown ups were supposed to._

_His foot slipped in a pile of vomit and he fell towards her. Ivy's arms lashed out on instinct, the pipe connecting with the mans head with a dull fleshy thud. Blood spattered out of the wound she'd crated, coating her hands, the pipe, and the pavement._

_Ivy was not stupid. Her mind seemed to calm- it shouldn't, she should be freaking over killing someone- and she knew that if it was found that she did it no matter what she would get in a lot of trouble. She took the pipe with her and ran to the river, which wasn't too far and threw it in, thankful it was night time as she washed herself as well as she could._

Ivy jerked up, sweat pouring down her brow. '_Haven't thought about that in a while._' She shook herself and headed for the shower.

She wondered how she was going to live with the twins, she'd shown Fred that obviously she wanted nothing to do with them. Hopefully(or perhaps it would just be easier) they would ignore her.

That didn't seem to be so, because she'd just finished getting dressed when she was pulled form her room by both of them. She tried to scowl and yank away, but they moved so fast it made her dizzy. She had no clue how they'd gotten to the Great Hall that fast. In the next second- that she could actually comprehend- she was forced into a seat between them across from Ron.

As soon as her eyes weren't figuratively still rolling in their sockets, she glared, "Is everything you do rude? You didn't knock, what if I'd been naked you bloody morons?"

They shrugged "Then you should change in the bathroom."

She curled her lip, glancing at Ron and giving him a somewhat polite nod before jerking out of the twin grips on her arms and moving to her House table with the Slytherins.

"Ivy? Why weren't you in the dorm last night? And why were you with the Weasley Twins?" Daphne asked quietly, clear blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"It's nothing. I merely have a minor bond with one of them and they refused to be separated. We were given private quarters." She half-lied. As much as she did kind of like the girl, it was really none of her concern.

She had only just taken a seat at the back of Professor McGonagall's classroom- she wondered a bit at the cat- when she felt the urge to face palm. In the mixture of all the revelations of the two days she'd utterly forgotten about meeting with Professor Snape. On top of that, she hadn't seen him since then either. That wasn't good, but she couldn't miss the first classes of her courses. She'd just have to wait and catch him at lunch, or perhaps after dinner. Hell, maybe another teacher would tell her his schedule and she could see him before then.

So McGonagall was the cat. That settled for interesting information, but nothing overly important. The woman herself she liked a bit. She was stern, but if you managed to look hard enough she had an air of caring about her, and while she was blunt and to the point, she wasn't rude about it either.

"Five points, Miss Potter, for being the first to finish the assignment." The Scottish Professor told her a few minutes after Ivy had gotten out of her musings to work. Turning a match into a needle was rather simple. You just needed to read the Transfiguration book and think on it and you'd see it's all about imagination. All magic, in fact, was about imagination.

"Professor, could you tell me Professor Snape's time table?" She asked politely.

McGonagall eyed her a bit, "Why is it you wish to know?"

"I need to speak with him at his and my earliest convenience, and knowing when he has classes would help."

"I see. He has no class now, but will be dealing with a group of fourth years after first period. Seeing as you finished the assignment in record time, you may go and see him now. I was going to have everyone who doesn't finish to write an essay on chapter two, so please just read it."

Ivy stood and slipped her things into her bag, "Yes, Professor, thank you." She slipped out of the room with out further speaking.

"Enter."

Well, new question. How had he known anyone was at her door without her knocking? Her footsteps weren't that loud…

"Professor. I'm sorry about not coming like you asked, everything became so confusing…"

"That's fine, Miss Potter." The man answered as he sat down his quill and moved a parchment(an essay with a bunch of corrections and comments on it) to the side. He flicked his wand at the door and fire place before speaking again, "I'm unaware if you know exactly what your Aunt has written, so allow me to inform you. She informed me that your uncle is a fool, and her son is, despite her wishes, exactly like him and beyond saving."

She nodded, "And?"

"That she wishes my help in removing both from the picture so you and her are both safe. I have several ideas, but would like your opinion." He didn't show it, but he was a bit chilled at the sudden cold and calculated look in her eyes. No child should have that…no child but Tom Riddle.

"I don't care what you do with Vernon. Dudley though…he hasn't been shown any way to understand what he's done is wrong. I read about this spell, one that can erase memories. I think you or someone who can do it that you trust should do it to him. Not anything overtly serious, just his memories of Vernon, myself and Aunt Petunia. Then set him at one of the good orphanages. Dudley would get adopted fairly quick, that much I know. He's still young enough." She smirked internally when he nodded. Hook, line and sinker. She had no doubts that her Aunty had told Severus exactly what had been done to both of them, of the beatings and verbal abuse. And from the look in the mans eye…

Vernon wouldn't survive the next week.

_**Important:**__** Alright, I'm think of doing a time skip sometime during the next few chapters. I'm telling you what my plans are at the moment so maybe you can help me figure that part out. Just review to tell me your answer.**_

_**Tells lightly about Vernon's death(it won't be gory because it just doesn't fit), have Dumbles find out and try and figure it out only to be stopped by a figurative brick wall when he does, have the previous 'Destined Three' of the Moon and Sun Clans visit the Twins and Ivy in a dream and pass on some of their memories as experience and information, then have them decide to leave after her second year to train(I'll do one chapter of the Basilisk Fiasco but it won't be way detailed).**_

_**Now, here's what you can review to tell me what you think on:**_

_**1) Only mention Vernon's death when Severus tells Ivy and she mentions it to the Twins on accident.**_

_**2) Dumbles remains clueless about it.**_

_**3) Leave before her second year or after.***_

_*** If they leave before second year I'll come up with something that prevents the Basilisk, like Draco seeing his Father slip Ginny the Diary and managing to steal it back, gets a bad vibe and throws it down Knockturn Alley where a man gets pissed because it hit him and burns it with control Fiend Fire or something.**_

_**I need to know before the next two to three chapters goes up, or I'll have to wait until I get enough answers.**_


	8. Of Threats and Break Downs

_**Warnings**__**: Lot's of angst, mention of murder, non-important character death, mention of drugs, a little fluff if you squint, and curse words. Some humor thrown in. Oh, and their's a line with this by it *, and that means it was inspired by Natalie's Rap by Natalie Portman and The Lonely Island. Listen to it, it's hilarious.**_

Her head tilted, innocent expression immediately covering her features as she looked up into the face of the schools Headmaster. "Headmaster? What is it? I'm late for Charms!" Her voice sounded completely different from her out burst in his office, far more friendly that it would ever truly be.

"Miss Potter…" The man sounded solemn, "I regret to inform you that your uncle and cousin…they were found dead this morning. Muggle authorities said that your cousin accidentally lit the house on fire while trying a blunt, whatever that is."

She paused. '_Huh, so he probably used a stunner, but how the hell did he know a damn thing about weed? Good choice though, I always figured Dudders would be a pothead in the future, or crackhead, or… Must have made a fake body for the little pig in a wig too…_' She shook herself internally, decided not to act as if she cared. It would only make things complicated. "Ok."

"Ok? My girl, do you truly care so little? They were your family."

She snorted, "More like animals. Frankly, I don't care for those two. My aunt was a different matter, and yes I still intend to live with them." She dropped her façade completely, "They are dead, as they deserve. To be truthful, you're the one who should feel guilty, Headmaster. You placed an innocent child into the hands of monsters by leaving her on a doorstep in a thin blanket, in freezing wet weather, without so much as knocking. Do you wish to know the only reason I survived?"

George and Fred paused on their way to Potions- they were already pretty late, but they hoped Snape would cut them a little break, not that it was likely- when they heard the tail end of a sentence in a voice they recognized as their new dorm mate saying she was late.

Commence the dropping of a bomb in their heads. _Dumbledore_, the man their Mum told the to respect entirely, had left Ivy like that? Just left her there? And all the clues they seen pointed to abuse so…so he was why? It could have been avoided, yet he left her and didn't even think to check on her? Or did he and just decided to ignore it?

"Do you wish to know the only reason I survived?" The leaned forward a bit and strained their ears at her low tone filled with a hint of malice and a fair amount accusation.

Dumbledore himself was silent.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because they found out about the man in the alley." Her tone went more into a dark amusement. "Look up a missing persons report in the Muggle world reported April fifth, the year is was eight. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting a hold of the case files, just read about the profile the built on it. I'm sure you'll come to your own conclusions. In any case that was the result of Vernon kicking me out for a week, I would have died if I hadn't done it."

Footsteps sounded as she walked away swiftly.

Silence. Fred turned to George.

Silence, George pulled his brother(dragged) back to their new dorm.

"Do you think-" George cut his brother off.

"Yea…yea that's what it sounded like. She killed somebody. When she was eight."

"But how…why?"

"And they call me the dumb one, well let's add clues shall we?" George said to his brother as if he was the eldest of the two, "She was kicked out. She was in an alley, the man was in an alley. The man went missing. A case file was made on him before he vanished." George sighed at the look of incomprehension on Fred's face. "Fred it's like those muggle crime books Dad used to bring home and we'd read when no one was looking. The guy was probably some pedophile and tried to get her and she killed him to stay alive."

Fred looked a little green, ringing his hands, "But George…she's so tiny, how can she have the strength to do that to anyone?"

George looked back at him grimly, "Magic."

This was rather annoying, she decided. If one more person swaggered up to her and demanded to be friends while staring(gawking) at her scar, she was going to go ballistic, unleash the inner monster, go ham, turn psycho on them, whatever the fuck people called it nowadays.

Her eye twitched as the guy still standing in front of her. His last name- well hell she wasn't even really paying attention to it. She slapped his hand away, standing and getting on the chair to attract the attention of everyone in the Charms room(it was the last few minutes, Flitwick was out of the room) and clapping her hands for silence.

"Listen and listen bloody fucking good. I don't give a shit who the fuck you are, what your family does, who they are or anything. The next person who stares at my scar and gives me their last name as if I should be amazed will have my boot so far down their mouth their shit will be in my shoes*, then I'll make you clean it up by hand, capiche?" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, though she saw Daphne and Ron snickering. "Good, spread it around. Because I don't talk trash, I make promises." Looked like Draco knew a few muggle terms, because even he looked amused.

Ahh, blessed silence. Aunty Tunia was right, she knew how to make people shut up. Come to think of it, she'd probably be getting a letter from her Aunt at lunch or something, Hedwig had disappeared to go see her early that morning.

She froze, hand clamping down on her forehead and she looked around, eyes landing on the man watching her from beneath his turban. Now why would her head hurt because of that…

A second later she couldn't help the squeak that escaped her as she was lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder. The twins, again, it seemed. At least that's what she gather from the identical short red hair.

She landed a little roughly on the couch in their common room as both sat across from her with crossed arms and hard expressions.

She leaned back after crossing her legs and getting comfortable, keeping an impassive look in place, "What?"

Fred twitched, "What? **What**? Well for starters I'd love to know what the bloody hell is going on! Why we had to get in some tangled mess of things that are so confusing you can't pick out one damn truth without a million other questions. I'd like to know, exactly why you such…such a bitch. I'd love to know where the little girl is I actually met in a dream!"

George placed a hand on his brothers arm, "Fred." He tried warningly. It didn't seem to do any good because the expression on her face was already livid.

Well, it had been livid. It went from livid to bone chillingly…strange, in another second. It looked like a smirk combined with sadness, loneliness, bitterness, hatred, confusion and pain. "A bitch huh…hn I guess it fits." The strange smirk widened, "As for that little girl, outside of her head she's considered dead to the world. You should feel proud. You're the first to see that weakness in nearly six years." She learned early on to keep your tears at bay. Vernon always had said 'Freaks don't deserve to cry.' But he always tried to make her, because he thought it gave him an excuse to beat her that much harder. It was just habit now.

George worried his bottom lip. He'd always been the calmer of the two, the more analytical. Fred had always been the more brash, but was better at improvising on the spot. George always agonized over the details. "Why? We're all in this boat and if we don't trust each other, then it's going to sink."

He saw a flash of want, but it vanished almost as quickly as it came. "I don't need anyone's trust, I don't need anyone's help."

Fred slammed his hands down on the table, leaning forward, "Then why did you cry on me? Why didn't you try and push me away then? Everyone needs help, Ivy."

Her mask was cracking, George could see it. Maybe it was the high emotions? He could certainly feel her frustration and anger…her fear? And he could feel his brother's too. He could feel Fred's own frustration and confusion, feel his want for her to just let them in already. And his own emotions mirrored his twin's. This bond must be something else. Normally it was himself and Fred that had trouble letting other's(Lee aside) in.

"I don't." She retorted, fists clenching tightly, so tightly her knuckles were white. "I don't."

"Yes you do!" Fred growled, "You-we- are kids! We're not supposed to feel nothing when a family member dies. We're not supposed to have supposedly killed someone when we were little-" so it was them she'd sensed "And we're damn well not supposed to have been hurt by family!"

She leapt to her feet, mask shattering as her anger and fear bubbled over into near hysteria. "Drop it! Just leave it alone, you bloody bastard! It's nothing, it never was! I don't care about it, and it's none of your bloody business!" She felt like she was going to choke. She didn't want to feel this. Didn't want to feel their emotions pressing against her, it was scary. She didn't want to let them in, if she did, they wouldn't like what they saw. And then she'd have bared herself to them and they'd turn away, and she wouldn't be able to take it…

George shook his head violently and stood too, "Yes it is! You shouldn't feel like you don't have anyone you can trust. We've already seen the real you a few times, why can't you get it through your head? We _want_ to be your friend, we _want_ to be their for you to lean on, damn it!"

Fred's hands were shaking as he flexed his fingers, "We can feel what you feel, even when you aren't around. Even when you try to hide it. I-we- don't like it, because you won't let us help. If it stays so bottled up…then it'll break, and then their won't be a you to help."

Tears leaked and she closed her eyes, whole body quivering. She couldn't tell them…but she wanted too. Damn it, why did they have to waltz into her life like this? She would have been just fine on her own. "Stop it. Please, please just leave me alone." She said weakly, head drooping.

Two arms on either side surrounded her, even as she tried to push them away without any success.

"Tell us, Ivy. Please?" George coaxed, "We want to help, but we can't if you don't let us in."

Her knees buckled, but they caught her and moved themselves to the couch with her curling into a ball and sobbing. Years worth of tears poured out and shook her body. "I-I was three the first time-" She said shakily once her sobs had calmed.

So she told them, nervous and terrified they'd think she was a freak, that she was disgusting. She told them about the worst beatings and why, about her hair regrowing over night, and when she found herself on the school roof. She told them about protecting her Aunt, about being taught not to cry.

She told them about that night three years ago, how scared she'd been, how horrified she'd been at first, but how she wasn't all that bothered with it later. How she felt disgusted with herself because she didn't care that she'd just killed someone, that she had taken someone's life.

She told them about the meeting with Snape four nights ago, how they'd spoke about how to go about it all. She said that she had _wanted_ Vernon dead, wanted him to pay for everything he'd done to her and her Aunt, for what he'd made Dudley into, for stealing away the family she could have had.

They didn't turn her away or anything, they just sat their and listened, telling her she was only human and that was human nature. Telling her that they understood and would leave her alone. She fell asleep still curled up in her ball, clutching at both's robes.

Fred looked at his brother after an hour of silence once she'd fallen asleep. "We can't let her get hurt anymore."

His brother nodded, "I know."

"We need to know more about his bond of ours, too."

"I know."

"We're going to have to talk to Malfoy, they have records farther back than Hogwarts does."

"…I know."

"We're going to have to find away to get her and her Aunt over for Summer Hols."

George smiled as he wiggled around to get comfortable without dislodging the girl basically on both their laps. "I know."

_**Ok, slightly longer than normal, by about a page. I teared up once I got to the part where Ivy's mask started cracking, call me a sap.**_

_**I've come to my final decision due to a PM sent me with some good advice, so here's what I've got in the order it will happen:**_

_**Come across important info in the Malfoy archives during Christmas Hols.**_

_**Begin making plans to train, and meet their predecessors of their special little bond.**_

_**Leave before Ivy's second year(the Twin's fourth year) and will include a summary of the years of Hogwarts they were gone because they'll know due to letters, so it'll get you up to speed, as well as a chapter on their experiences during the time skip.**_

_**They'll come back in during her fifth year with their mystery master(and have to deal with Umbitch).**_

_**And the rest you'll figure out because their needs to be some surprises, though I haven't given it all away in what's above either.**_

_**Review please, I need constructive criticism and comments. This has practically become my baby, and I'm working hard to get everything straightened out and ready to go! :)**_


	9. Thinking

_**Short, I know, but I needed this part- and the awkwardness- over with.**_

_**Warnings**__**: Really just a mention of the man Ivy killed and his crimes-rape- and Dumbledore begins to really try and make for things. Baby steps, people, baby steps.**_

_It was odd, really. Every time he began to visit the schools Potion Master about a certain letter, he would remember he'd forgotten to do something, whether it be sign paperwork or speak to a student._

_Albus scratched his head and sighed, resolving himself to his office and figuring Miss Potter or Severus would come see him about the matter, hopefully. He had much to make up for, he knew. He had not meant for any of it, especially not for her to be abused._

_Of course, he knew Petunia had loved her sister dearly, but that she'd married a rather crude man. He'd merely hoped that the man in question loved his wife enough to at least ignore the girl. He had indeed meant to stop and check on her as well, but it was as if the moment he thought of it, something else seemed to come up…_

Albus felt his mouth thin, as he looked through the reports just as young Ivy had suggested. It was not pretty, and he thought he knew exactly what had happened.

Casey Jones was a man without much money, and had been found with head trauma dead in an alley. As far as they could tell, someone had hit him rather hard with some sort of steel object which was never found. Before he was found, cases of young girls going missing and ending up dead had been reported and were in an open investigation. Every girl was between the ages of seven and ten. It stopped the same time as his estimated time of death. Eventually a connection was found and the children finally buried.

He lowered his head before squaring his shoulders, summoning his house elf. "Roary! If you please, as the head of the Potter Accounts to set a date to come and see myself, Miss Potter and Miss Evans. Then return and tell me when."

"Yes sirs!"

He may never truly make up for what he'd done, but he would try. And the first step would be having the girl emancipated and informed of all her holdings(he would have done so sooner, but with all the goings on it had slipped his mind). As it stood, Petunia and Ivy were going to need a place to live anyway.

Now he could only hope for forgiveness, though he would never blame her if it was never given.

She opened her eyes slowly, wincing slightly from the sunlight filtering in through the window. She knew exactly where she was, settled in between the two red heads.

She closed her eyes to think. The only person who ever knew _her_ was her Aunt. And now these two as well…she knew it would be fairly pointless to replace her mask in front of them. They hadn't turned away, and she would let them either.

But she couldn't just be all sunshine and daisies either, because that wasn't her. If not for her Aunt, she probably wouldn't even _remember _her real self. But she did. Her real self was the feisty, sarcastic, smartass, brilliant girl with a dark side with a bright twist of innocence and hope.

If she thought about it, it wasn't too much of a change except, in a second light, it was. In the first light, she would just smile a bit more often, a real one instead of such a fake one and not mind the twins. In the second, she was letting two more people in.

"George, get off."

She allowed what she'd call a sweatdrop expression to overcome her features. She really hoped she wasn't George…that'd just be weird…

"Shut up, Fred. I'm not on you." The red head on her left mumbled.

Fred's eyes snapped open to look down at her, going wide until the recollection of the night before floated to the forefront of his mind. He breathed out and felt her stiffen when he hugged her tighter. Damn, it had taken everything he and his brother had to pry it all out of her.

"We-um have class…" She said a little timidly, afraid to speak to loud or ruin it.

He nodded, "And we'll have detention for cutting."

She slithered out of their arms and smirked at them, "You will, I won't, I'll just say I was mourning the loss of my family." She flipped her hair and vanished into her room.

The twins shared a look. "Damn Slytherins." They said together.

"I heard that!" She sent a pair of hexes at them as she went towards her bathroom.


	10. All Hallows Eve, and it's raining sinks?

**_Becuase I didn't update for a while, I'm uploading this today! :)_**

**_Warnings: Ear pulling, slightly dirty joke, trolls, Vernon's feet, mention of drive by drug dealers and a prostitue, mention of squibs, and mention of violence where the sun don't shine!_**

A month later saw Halloween upon them. Ivy herself didn't see much point in the candy aspect of the Muggle tradition, but she got to dress up each year because her Aunt convinced Vernon it would be the 'normal thing.'

Ivy had actually been in a good mood most of the month, too, though it had diminished at times. Her Headmaster had apologized fiercely, telling her that if he'd known he would have stopped it, that he'd been afraid to get attached to her, that he hoped with the Dursley's she'd grow up normal and without a swollen head.

She- as a Slytherin- saw and understood part of where he was coming from. He was an important man in the Wizarding World, and didn't have time to check on all his students, even those he should. That didn't make her forgive him, and it was really only Ron's insistence that she at least let him try to earn her forgiveness that she told him she'd allow it, but she didn't want any stupid privileges.

Shortly after, she got to see her Aunt- who had a couple of bruises from Vernon since Ivy hadn't been there- and a Goblin(Runeteller) who was her account manager.

When she left the mans office, she had the Potter Head ring on her finger, and her Aunt was moving into one of the Potter vacation homes in France.

She blinked as she was shoved past, looking up to see Hermione rushing away. She turned back around to see Ron with his dorm mates and dropped back to grab him by the ear, "I'm stealing him for a bit."

Neville smiled and nodded, flickering his own eyes at the retreating female Gryffindor, before helping to heard his other two friends away despite their protests.

"Ronald Weasley, what did you do? I know you don't like the girl, but if you made her cry so help me…" She hated when people cried, Severus told her it was actually her Father's trait.

He winced, flinching harder as she tugged his ear. "Ouch- let go! I just said she was a know-it-all!"

"Idiot, she's a muggle-born. She probably acts that way to cope with the change. She's just trying to hard. Don't you mess with her anymore or I'll have your brothers after you." She let him got and put her hands on her hips.

He squeaked, "Yes, ma'am." He looked over her shoulder and nearly groaned, "De Luca." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. De Luca was a second year Gryffindor that hadn't listened to her speech about not caring about your last name. He thought she wouldn't actually follow through and had demanded for her to sign a marriage contract- something about the Potter fortune. She'd promptly kicked him where the sun don't shine and actually shoved his face in the ground as she walked on top of him and on down the hall towards Astronomy.

Ever since, he harassed her at every chance he got. Seemed today wouldn't be any different.

She turned on her heel and crossed her arms. Well, what would it be today?

"Potter. I hear you right? Taking up for the little mudblood are you?"

Ivy's eye twitched, but she calmly answered, "That's a horrid name to call someone your mother was, Simon."

"My mother is a disgrace to the De Luca family."

"Considering what a bastard you are with your Father raising you until you were eight, I have to think it's the opposite." As far as she'd heard from Daphne, his Grandmother was quiet pleasant, but his father was a complete and utter arse and had died about four years ago after he was found to have been a willing former Death Eater.

His face reddened, "You would know, wouldn't you? Never having any sort of parents, hm? Guess I'll have to thank that Uncle of yours-" He never finished his sentence because in the next second he was blown backwards into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Ivy looked over her shoulder at the redhead in shock. "Did you just…"

Ron looked sheepish as he slid his wand back up his sleeve, thankful the court yard was mostly empty aside from a few Gryffins and Puffs that looked thankful the Italian was unconscious. "Bill taught me the spell after we got my wand, since the Trace doesn't start until the first day of school."

"Your older brother taught you _Bombarda_?" She asked incredulously. "IF he taught you that, when I can I meet him. I could use a few more spells like that."

His cheeks tinted pink and he held out a book. "Already read it all. Not much into reading, but it cuts down to the chase and lists all sorts of uses people don't think of for different spells. Bill told me it was pretty useful, and he thought he'd help me out since I'm the youngest son."

She smiled- something she'd been trying to do more often- and took it. "You'll have it back by the end of the week."

A bit later, when the three brothers and herself were in the private rooms, she popped off a question as she flipped through the book. "What does everyone do here for Halloween? Aunt Tuney said something about a feast, but I didn't really catch it."

George, as the more sensible one, snapped his Charms book closed and sat it down. "Well, here we just have a Feast, but if you're home, it's really different. You put up black drapes on windows, and burn lavender incense. If you haven't noticed the ghosts smell like lavender, and that's why they use that particular smell. Necromancers can summon the spirits of the dead much easier, and a lot of families used to make sure they have at least one person who can call them forth. Our Dad can, but since Gin shows a talent for it he's been teaching her since she was little. We don't do it very often, but I imagine they will so Gin can see what it's like. Mum says it's better to let the dead lie."

Fred nodded, "It's probably better, especially since you might summon something that'll just kill you. Most families don't do it anymore, but a few like the Malfoy, Greengrass, Zabini, Longbottom, Weasley, and used to be Black did. The only reason we do is to ask for advice on occasion if the need comes up." He continued to right on his parchment, some words like paint and bubbles sticking out in his handwriting to her.

"Oh…" She fidgeted with her skirt. "Do you…do you think Dumbledore could do it, for, ah, me?"

George shook his head, "No. For one you can only summon your own family, and two you have to have strong Light affiliated magic. Dumbledore has a Gray type. My mum can't do it either, because her magic's Dark affiliated."

Her brow furrowed, "I thought people saw Dark as Evil?"

"Well, not really. It's just that most Dark affiliated people went to You-Know-Who, or at least the known ones. Just as many were on our side, just not as widely known."

"How do you find out?"

"You can test yourself. A lot of people do it when they come into their inheritance, but some do it when they start school." Ron looked at his brothers thoughtfully-which startled the two, they were used the brash version, they swore Ivy could alter people- "That'd actually be pretty neat to learn. How do you get tested anyway?"

"Energy Stone. They turn colors to let you know your affiliated affinity, your element if you have one, a purple if you have an Animagus form you can train into." Fred actually nodded to himself, "Your right, Ronniekins that would be neat to learn."

"OI!"

"I could owl order one, that way it wouldn't be muddled with other people's magic. I overheard on of the older students saying something about it being 'misread, too much magic in it to tell if I really am-' and that's where I lost track of what they were saying. She was either pregnant or she was talking about the Energy Stone thingy."

The twins cocked their heads, "'Thingy?'"

"Shut up!"

She marched over to the Slytherin table- they'd been walking while having the last of the conversation- and settled herself next to Daphne. They'd only began eating when the door burst open and the bumbling idiot of a Defense Professor screamed about a troll and collapsed forwards.

'_Falling forwards? But Aunty said people usually faint backwards!_' She blinked as a few puzzle pieces started fitting together. Hagrid picked up a package just before the vault it was from was broken into. From a Slytherin view, Quirrell was in a good position, no one would ever think the pathetic man would even think about stealing what ever that item was.

So whilst the Slytherins took to the Library, she stayed behind to stare at the man for a moment. She was going to shake him 'awake' and act like she hadn't a clue, but remembered Hermione hadn't been at the feast, and she'd overheard Parvarti telling Padma and Lavender that she was still crying in the girls bathroom one here on the first floor.

She streaked out and crashed into Ron halfway there. "What are you-"

"Shh! Do you smell that?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

She would have gagged, but Vernon's feet had smelled worse- or atleast the same. "Ugh, gross- oh, that would be why." Both gulped as the watched the troll twitch it's ears, scratch it's head before going into one of the doors- why was the door that large anyway- and taking it's wooden club with it.

"Let's lock it in!" Ron whisper shouted.

"Wait, isn't that the girls bathroom-" A scream sounded, a terrified on the made both got wide eyed and look at each other. "Hermione!" Both shouted.

They raced in the door, ducking just in time to avoid a sink as the troll threw it in their direction, where it smashed across the hall behind them.

Ivy thought fast, "Ron- distract it!"

He nodded, grabbing a pipe and hurling it at the olive skinned beast, hollering and carrying on, grabbing it's attention.

Ivy skidded to a stop, sliding on her knees with help by her stalkings under a swing from the club. "Hermione! Hermione- MOVE!" But it was no use, the brunette was paralyzed with fear.

Ivy happened to glance out the window and saw- full moon. That meant that Fred and George probably knew what was happening and where trying to get the teachers. She felt the scorpion on the back of her neck pulse. She really hopped this worked, because when she slid under the troll, her wand was thrown form her hand.

She held up her right hand and pointed at the club with it. This better work, because it was going to squish Ron like a pancake if it didn't. "_Bombarda!_" To her luck, the club shattered like glass. But holy shit that drained her.

Her knees felt weak. If this was what it was like to use that weird magic, then maybe they should leave it alone. It had turned back towards her and Hermione, but Ron yelled something like "The bloody hell you are!" And threw a spell she vaguely recognized as a sleeping curse that had been in that book. In the next second as she sank to her knees, Ron had her wand in her pocket and was leaning over her.

"Alright, Ivy?"

"Tired."

Hermione looked at them, "Is…is it dead?"

Ron shook his head, "Asleep until someone cancels the curse."

"…Thank you."

Ron looked guilty, "You wouldn't have been in here in the first place if I hadn't ran my mouth. I keep forgetting your from a muggle family with how much you know."

Hermione looked down as she helped him prop Ivy up, the green eyed eleven year old looking nearly asleep herself. "I don't have any friends back home, I guess I was trying too hard."

Ron smirked, "Oh, just don't bounce up and down and change the tone of voice and your good."

She huffed at him, opening her mouth but the door burst open with a whirlwind of red and gold. They were pushed to the side as both Fred and George descended on Ivy with worried expressions and a hint of relief.

"Is she ok? Are you ok? What happened? Why did you come looking for it? Mum's gonna kill you!" The twins said rather fast, Fred cradling Ivy to his chest as George looked over their younger brother worriedly.

"That's a very good question, Misters Weasley. Why did the three of you decide to go after a Mountain Troll? Your first years!" McGonagall exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart. "You could have been hurt, or worse killed!"

Ron looked down, "Professor-"

"Professor, they were looking for me! Someone said some things that upset me earlier, I've been in here crying since. They realized I didn't know about the troll and came to get me, but it was already in here with me, and well…" Hermione trailed off, "I-um- would probably be dead if it wasn't for them."

"And why didn't you go get a teacher, Mr. Weasley. Even your brothers had sense to do that."

"No one was around Professor, all of you had already gone to the dungeons." Ron answered.

"And what has happened to Miss Potter?"

Hermione's voice shook just a bit as she remember how close Ron had been to becoming wall paper, and the boy himself paled dramatically and clenched his hands into fists. "She lost her wand when she was getting to me so she could get me out of the way, while Ron distracted it. But it was going to kill Ron…kill Ron with it's club." She paused to take a breathe. "I think the back of her neck glowed, and she used the spell _Bombarda_ on it. She was really tired after that, and it came back at us."

"I used a sleeping curse on it." Ron finished. "Got her wand and stuffed it in her pocket. We'd just started calming down when you showed up."

"Wandless? She preformed a third year spell- _wandless_?" Sprout murmured, amazed, before she spoke up a bit louder. "And what spell did you use exactly, Mr. Weasley?"

"_Dormio_. My brother Bill gave me a book of spells and curses that come in handy, I let Ivy read it too."

"So it's sufficient to ask which on of you two curse Mr. De Luca?"

Ron looked guilty again, "That was me. He called Hermione a mudblood and said he'd have to thank ivy's Uncle for treating her like he did."

McGonagall looked like one pissed pussycat(A/N: couldn't help it XD). "De Luca has been causing trouble worse than the Weasley twins since day one. I think it's high time we write his Grandmother. She was rather found of Mr. De Luca's mother and won't be pleased about his behavior. As for the lot of you- Five points will be deducted each, if only for not getting teacher. However, twenty points to Miss Potter, and all three of you Weasley's for sheer dumb luck, talent, and correct usage of secret passageways. Boys, why don't you escort Miss Potter to Madam Pomfrey for a quick check up. As for you two, get up to your common room. Make no mistake I'll be informing your Mother of this incident."

Ivy groaned and managed make Fred stop walking, "Wait- Headmaster!" She blinked her eyes, trying to keep them open.

"Yes?"

"He fainted forwards. And isn't he supposed to be the one with a gift over Trolls? That package, whatever it is, shouldn't-ugh- you check it? And my scar, it hurts around him- I think it's a sign he's dangerous but…" Her eyes rolled back into her head as the weariness finally took hold, her voice trailing into extremely soft snores.

Dumbledore felt the urge to face palm. He should have noticed that. "Bloody…Pomona, Minerva, Severus is already checking, go and help and the rest of you find Quirrell. At the very least we can get permission from Alastor to dose him with truth serum." His eyes fell on the unconscious Ivy, "I'll escort these three to Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, it would be best if you came along as well. If your Defense Teacher really is after the artifact, then it would be wise for no students to be wandering around with out a teacher. Filius, if you'd take care of the troll?"

"Of course, Albus."

Ivy groaned. '_Damn…did I get caught in another drive by, cause sheeeiiit my head hurts like when I got hit by that bloody car._' Come to think of it, she never had told Aunt Petunia about that one…of course the woman didn't know she was friends with a prostitute and a drug dealer who stopped using either… Both of which were squibs. She really needed to right them.

"You ok? I've got a headache potion here, you know. All you have to do is open those pretty eyes, Ivy dear."

Would she get in trouble if she bit George's head off? "Whatever you say, just lower your voice!" She whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

Oh. Well that explained the weight on her legs, and her stomach. Fred was laying with his mouth slightly open on her stomach, asleep and Ron was doing much the same on her legs. Hermione was sitting in a comfy looking plastic chair with an amused expression and George was leaving over her with a light green potion in a small vial.

George smirked, "Pomfrey said to take this when you woke up for your head." He said as he pressed it to her lips, watching her tilt her head to drink it without choking.

She grimaced at the awful taste. "Lucky me."

George snickered before gently waking up both brothers and ushering the younger Gryffindors out, "Shoo, go back to the common rooms. Not like it's unsafe now, and let us speak with out little flower privately."

Ivy tried to scowl at them for the name, but couldn't when she felt a rant coming.

However, instead she was squished underneath the more brash of the two older students. "Any idea how worried I was? All we felt was panic and magic! And then when you were passed out…"

"Sorry."

George snorted as he pried his brother off of her to give her air. "Well, little flower dear, sorry-"

"Just isn't enough here!" Fred finished. "You're going to have-"

"To find a way to make it up-"

"To us!" The finished together.

She looked between them apprehensively. "And what is it you want?"

She blanched at the sentence that left their lips. "Tells us exactly what Vernon's done to you before."

Oh shit. '_Thank Merlin the bastard's already dead!'_


	11. Gangsta Streets and Freebee's

_**Warnings**__**: Retelinng of abuse, mentions of prostitutes and drug dealers, big decisions, shocks, and apologies.**_

She gripped the blankets, breathing in sharply. "I-"

"We need to know, Ivy." George said calmly as Fred sat on the bed next to her.

"I- Look I'm fine, it doesn't need to be-" She fell silent at both of their glares, fidgeting with the blanket- something she hadn't done since she was little.

"I, er, I was three the first time he hit me. Told me it was my fault he hadn't got the promotion he wanted. It was a broken arm and a few missing teeth, I went blind in my left eye. The next morning I was fine. I started cleaning the house when I was four. If my chores weren't finished, I didn't get any food until Aunty could sneak me some. I was seven when I overheard him talking about…other things, while he was drunk."

Both growled, "Other things? Did he-" Fred cut himself off as his hands tore through the blanket.

George flexed his own, "Did her r-rape you, Ivy?"

"No. He decided I was too freaky for anyone to touch like that, thought I'd contaminate them. I didn't understand until I told Aunty, and she decided she'd have to find a way to make sure his attention didn't stray to that again and talked this sleazy woman to have an affair with him. When the woman heard she did it for free, and we just fed her dinner and stuff. He kicked me out when I was eight, that's when, erm, that's when I k-killed that man." She rung her hands, lowering her head so her hair covered her face. "I stayed with that woman, Hanna, and her best friend Shane, both of them were squibs so they taught me some of the things Aunty couldn't. Aunty didn't know I was friends with them, but Shane was a drug dealer, but he didn't use anymore. I lived with them for two weeks in the hood, and got caught in the middle of a drive by-"

"Like the movies with guns?" Fred questioned. She didn't get shot, did she?

She nodded, "Yea. One of the guys who knew Shane took a bullet in the arm for me, but when he landed he pushed me in the street on accident. I got hit by the car the shooters were using." She lifted up her shirt to show the pale jagged marking on her hip that vanished just bellow her jeans. "Shane got me to the hospital and they stitched me up. The hospital called Vernon and Aunty and they came and got me. I had to go back in for check ups, so he couldn't do anything until it was healed. It was usually just bruises after that, with the occasional broken bone. He debated whether or not to kill me when I got my letter, but Aunty convinced him he wouldn't have to pay for any of it, and he decided he still needed his house slave." She shrugged. "Nothing I wasn't used to by then."

Both twins pounced, wrapping around her with slightly angry/relieved expressions. "Wish we could have helped Snape get him." They muttered in tandem.

She felt their anger through their weird bond and sighed contentedly. Besides Hana, Shane and Aunty, she'd never had anyone feel angry for her, and she always relished in it when she did. Pomfrey woke them up sometime later with a knowing smile. "You have a visitor. When he leaves, you may go. Eat light at lunch, Miss Potter, and a normal dinner."

They sat up- more like Ivy sat up and shoved the two red heads into the plastic chairs on either side of her bed. "Headmaster." She greeted politely.

"Miss Potter, Fred, George." He greeted cheerily. "I thought I would let you know Quirrell is no longer among the living." he turned solemn. "He resisted arrest and had to be taken down." The didn't say anything as he gave a somewhat amused expression. "On to better things. Miss Potter, Nicholas Flamel would like to thank you for protecting his Stone, and he and his wife had asked me to give you this and ask that you open it in private when only your two bonded are present."

George choked, "Sounds like we're married." He muttered.

"Aw, I'm not good enough for you, brother mine?" Fred teased, blinking at the strange look he was given by the only female of the group.

Ivy accepted the long and somewhat heavy bundle with a nod. "Alright."

Dumbledore took a breathe, "Miss Potter…I would like to formally say both I'm sorry and thank you. Your right that I should have checked on you, but as much as we both wish we could change it, would you still be the same you are now?"

She shook her head, "No, but sometimes I wish I wasn't. I can't accept that apology now, but maybe in time." She met his eyes and remained with a blank expression.

"I wouldn't expect anymore after that." He admitted, "I thank you because due to you alerting me of Quirrell. However, before I leave we have one last thing to discuss."

Sharing looks, the three nodded as the wizened man summoned a chair. "You Aunt told you of your parents untimely demise, and both of you know about it through your own parents." He took another deep breathe. "Voldemort did not die that night, Miss Potter. When you somehow rebounded the curse at him, it only turned his body to ashes."

She paled and drew in a sharp breathe. "If that's true…I'm at the top of his hit list." Her grip tightened on the material in her hands, and both twins grew equally pale. Fred latched his hand onto hers, and George followed his example, tearing the appendages from the clothe.

"Correct." He flicked his wand to create a privacy ward, runes flashing blue around them before fading away. "Before I was Headmaster, a student named Tom Marvalo Riddle walked these halls. You know him as Voldemort." He ignored the twins light cringe. "Over these years I have figured something important out. Tom Riddle split his soul and made what the Magic World calls Horcrux. A Horcrux an object that can be either alive or inanimate that holds part of a persons soul. I believe Tom did this to strip away his humanity. As long as they exist he can never truly die. I don't know how many, not yet, but I'm looking. I've already found two."

"What-" Ivy cleared her throat, steeling herself and turning on her analytical side. "What were they? I'm certain, with as powerful as he's supposed to be, it wouldn't be casual objects."

"Very true. One was this." He held up a black and broken tiara like thing. "The Diadem of Ravenclaw. It was thought lost, but I stumbled across it here in Hogwarts. I've already destroyed this one."

"And the other?" George managed. It couldn't be, could it? He glanced at the scar on her forehead, grip tightening on her hand. He'd killed Lily Potter in front of Ivy, and the back lash. He paled further, hoping to Merlin he was utterly wrong.

Dumbledore met her eyes. "You. When the curse hit him, a part of his soul latched onto what ever it could, the only living thing that could sustain it."

Her eyes widened, hands shaking as she yanked her hands from her bonded's grasp. One touched her forehead and the other curled around her stomach. "That's- the nightmares when I was little. Morgana I could here her dying. He was making me see it."

Dumbledore was not looking any better, but he nodded. "Most likely."

Fred looked at the old man with a look of determination. If that bloody bastard could give her nightmares, he could get in her head and hurt her even more. She'd told him when they met in her mindscape that it was her 'safe haven,' and he wouldn't have any of it. "Can you get rid of it?"

"Yes. But it will hurt, excruciatingly so. The only known ways to destroy Horcrux are Basilisk Venom and Fiend Fire. Normally, those would also destroy the vessel as well. However, if Basilisk Venom is ingested it's much like a cleanser, painful, and it can kill you if you don't have proper medical care, but it can be done."

Ivy took a few shaky breathes before lifting her head, "W-what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is drink and endure. Should you do it, Poppy, Severus , Minerva and I will be here to watch over you. However there is another, less painful option. But it's just as dangerous."

All three looked up sharply, waiting for him to continue.

"A Horcrux can also be destroyed with the Killing Curse. It's a freebee, so to speak. You can be hit by it, and it will only kill Voldemort's soul within you. You may choose what you want to do, but I would keep it for now, due to three reasons. The first is the freebee. The second, you can see into his own mind and get information. The third and last, these two, through your connection, can help you whenever he tries to invade your own mind."

"That's no reason-" Fred nearly leapt from his chair in anger.

"Fred!" His head snapped around at Ivy's exclamation. "Enough." She said strongly, "He's right, it's wiser to keep it for now, it can work more into our favor than his. As long as he doesn't know there is nothing he can do about it. And even if he did, the most he could do was lock me up from the rest of the world, and then I have the chance of being found and rescued." She wrung her hands before getting herself out of the bed standing tall and smoothing out her uniform. "Tell Madam Pomfrey thank you for changing me. And thank you, for telling me. You could have kept it to yourself."

She turned to the twins, "Come on, curiosity is killing me."

George smiled at her lightening of the mood. "Curiosity killed the cat." He teased.

"Good thing I'm not McGonagall then." She countered, taking the package into her arms and pushing Fred towards the door. "Good day, Headmaster."

"Albus, Miss Potter. Call me Albus."

She paused, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Then it's Ivy." She continued at the door with the two redheads at her sides, both wrapping an arm over her, one on her waist the other on her shoulder.

She threw a teasing glare at Fred, "That hand moves and lower and I'll have your junk as a trophy in my room."

He sputtered, "I'm not a bloody pedophile!" He exclaimed in in embarrassment.

The other two merely laughed at him.


	12. Christmas Hols, Gypsies andmanga?

_**Warnings**__**: Mentions of prostitutes, drug dealers, gypsies, all around general fluffiness.**_

_**Disclaimer to the two quotes: Will of Fire does not belong to me, it's to who ever does Naruto. Strength Grows Out of Our Weakness belongs to Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

Christmas was…strange. Don't get her wrong, it was great, she actually got presents and had a group of people she could see were actually getting rather fond of her, and vise versa.

Aunt Petunia- whom had insisted that now that Vernon wasn't around that Ivy call her Mum- had agreed to accompany her to the Weasley's for Christmas Holidays, especially when she learned about Ivy opening up to the Twins. Dumbledore had even, with Bill and Charlie's help, fixed the house. Now instead of there barely being room for everyone, there was enough room for everyone, and the house didn't look like it would fall over. It had been re constructed with in a few hours to look like a manor of sorts, though it kept the inside look for the most part, just only had two stories now.

Ivy had taken a liking to sitting in the garden and watching the gnomes blunder about, laughing at them with her newly dubbed Mum and enjoying being able to actually show their affection in public. Until one bit her, then she gladly helped with throwing the little wrinkly things far over the wall.

She still thought Percy a bit of a prick, but also saw some of the pressures he had. His father was crazy on muggle things, not a widely accepted thing, and their family didn't have as much money as others. So he had to work exceedingly hard to make it to where he wanted.

Her apology to Ginny had been…spontaneous, in a way. She'd come across the red haired girl sitting off alone near the pond not far from the orchard throwing rocks dejectedly.

"You ok, Ginny?" The girl had nearly jumped out of her skin.

"How did you do that? Your so quiet, nearly scared me shitless!"

Ivy arched a brow, "And does Molly know you curse like that?"

Ginny blushed, "No…you won't tell her will you?"

"No, I curse worse."

"Why are you out here?"

Ivy held up a letter, "I was wanting some peace and quiet to read a letter from some squib friends of mine."

"Really? What are they like? I've never met a squib before." Ginny asked curiously.

"Just like everyone else. They haven't had the best of lives though. Well, Hanna Diaz was from an Italian pureblood family, but was left at an orphanage when she was eleven. She couldn't make it through muggle high school, some guy got her drunk and pregnant. She had to drop out and gave the baby up for adoption because she lived in a place she didn't want her baby to live in, gave her baby boy to a good family. She couldn't find a job, so she had to turn to something bad. Ginny, do you know what a prostitute is?"

"Uh huh, my friend Luna says that her Father sends her over here sometimes when he gets lonely and brings really pretty woman over. I saw one in Knockturn Alley once when I got lost, she helped me find my way back to Mum, and Mum gave her money so she could get herself dinner, and told her that there was a good office in the Ministry that helped people like her. Luna and I asked her Father what Mum meant and he told us what it all was." Her face flushed again.

"That's really good of Molly. Anyway Hanna had to become one, still is. Her best friend Shane is a drug dealer, but he quiet using years ago. It's the only way to live around there though, or you might get hurt because of gangs. I still talk to them rather often, they were my best friends as a child, still are."

"Oh…well they sound really nice."

"They are. So, why are you out here, Ginny?" Ivy asked, plopping down beside the younger girl. "I figured you'd be in there trying to accidentally magic a hex at your brothers again."

Ginny looked down, "I'm the only girl…Don't get me wrong, I love everyone, but it's hard sometimes. My brothers don't get it sometimes, and it gets a bit lonely."

"…I know how being lonely feels…before Fred and George I was pretty lonely myself. I'm sure your Mum told you about that.""Mhm, I'd say I'm sorry about it, but pity doesn't help anyone."

"That's a good rule, Ginny, I go by it to…How about I make you a deal?" Her eyes turned mischievous, "You can talk to me anytime, and I'll even teach you stuff, if you'll accept my apology."

"Apology? For what?"

"The things I said when we met. Your brothers…they're really smart, Ginny. They helped me a lot in such a short time. Before, I would have told you to suck it up, to quiet being such a child. I would have closed myself up even tighter and in future years probably would have snapped from all the bottled pressure. Now though, I can laugh for once, I can really smile, and I'm even slowly, very slowly, learning to forgive Albus. I know now, that I do need some friends. And I think I'd like that in you."

And that was that. So everyday, when no one but Molly, Petunia, and the twins noticed, the two would sneak back to the pond with the acoustic guitar Petunia had gotten Ivy years ago and one Petunia and Molly had made a trip for and gotten Ginny, and Ivy would teach Ginny how to play.

It eventually evolved once Hermione-who'd convinced her parents to let her come for the last week of the Hols- and Luna joined in. The three picked it up surprisingly well, and though neither Luna or Hermione could carry a tune, both Ginny and Ivy could. Before long, the twins, Bill and Petunia would sit in the bushes and watch as Ivy even taught them how to dance gypsy style. When the three asked her, she simply said Hanna had taught her.

It wasn't long that Hermione sent Hedwig to bring her violin- the day after she arrived actually- and Luna went home to get her castanets. And that was how the four became friends.

Christmas morning- before both Luna and Hermione had appeared- had been fun, and odd. They'd opened presents, though most everyone mainly got clothes or books on things they were interested in. Until an owl arrived with a package wrapped in brown paper with a note attached.

The note was rather simple: _Inside are five objects, one belonged to your father, Miss Potter, the other three are something's that came into my possession a long time ago when I studied the Clans of Sun and Moon, I believe they'll come in handy. -Albus Dumbledore_

The object of her father's turned out to be a invisibility cloak, which she couldn't help but smile over. She only had things of her mother's- just the journals which she hadn't finished yet, a necklace and a lullaby and picture- and now she had something of her father's. The last three were really…pretty and almost simple.

Inside were four cuffs, two with a scorpion, two with a phoenix. Each were made of a black soft leather, with the scorpions embroidered with silver, surrounded by the phases of the moon. The phoenix was in gold, surrounded by flames, and a sun above it. Each also had symbols that they somehow understood under each little embroidery. The phoenix's said: _The Will of Fire_. The scorpion read: _Our Strength Grows Out of Our Weakness_. The neat thing was simple: they moved. The phoenix would flap it's wings about and move it's head. The scorpion's tail would flex and it's pinchers snap. A second note had come with them.

_They, supposedly, can strike out at attackers. They will let you know if each other are in danger, I added that little detail. Always where them, anyone who knows of the legends will know of what you are, and the strength you possess. - Albus_

They'd put them on without a second thought. They all knew he wouldn't do anything to them that would harm them.

George looked up sometime after dinner a day before they were set to leave to return to Hogwarts. "Ivy, did we ever open that package from Flamel?"

She blinked, looking up from the chess match she was having with Ginny, slapping the girl's hand away playfully when she tried to cheat. "Ahh…no, but it's in my trunk, I think. Guess now is better than later." She knocked over her king and bounded up the stairs, coming back seconds later with the long, heavy clothe rapped item.

The adults and children gathered in the living room as she settled on the floor at the twins feet, curious as to what it was that Nicholas Flamel could have given her.

She carefully undid the string, gently pushing the clothe to the side and went wide eyed with a gasp as it fell away. "M-Manga-"

Petunia gawked, "A-are those-"

Bill leaned closer with a slight grin as he inspected them from the couch. "They are! Old Elf made-"

_**Cliff hanger, Muwahahahahaha!**_


End file.
